The present invention relates to a washing method, specifically a washing method for automatic washing machines with a basket which rotates concentrically within the tub, wherein the basket is driven by a motor. The washing method is carried out through sequences of checking the water level, load pre-detection, reshuffling agitation, load detection, pressure or liquid consumption determination in the supply network, normal agitation, agitation of the reshuffling of clothes, efficient rising and centrifuge (dehydration).